Forever Mine
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: Immortals are forever alone and forever cold,searching for the one who shares their mark,who can make immortality warmer.Marked ones are different and beautiful,they are the only ones who can love the immortals,and they're the only ones *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Sasuke does... *smirk*

NOTE***: So I told myself I wasn't going to do this! I _told_ myself I wasn't going to post anything new until I had updated all my other stories a good few times... _**But**_... This is just so... so... Cute and different and awesome! I just _had_ to work on it to post it! I am very fond of this one!!! Please forgive me! **ENJOY!!!**

And this will be Sasunaru... It may not seem like it in the first few chapters... but TRUST me! I have a plan! And don't worry! Sasuke is not a pedophile! I PROMISE!

It'll also be Kakashi/Iruka, Shino/Kiba, Neji/Gaara, Itachi/Kankuro (strange I know, but I have a reason) Umm... Who else...? Hmm... Shika/Temari, Asuma/Kurenai (if they're in it), either Sai/Sakura or Sakura/Hinata, Choji/Ino, I might put Lee with Sakura if she's not with Sai or Hinata, Umm... If I think of more I'll let you know or if you have any suggestions let me know!

_**NOW**_**... You can ENJOY!!!**

P.S.: Look my brother up! His name is DrarryTLA !!!! He'll be taking over all the Harry Potter stuff! No more new HP fics on my account, unless they're cross-overs! I'm actually working on a Naruto Harry Potter cross-over! Anyways, no one's looking up my brother and he's getting really sad! And honestly, all my HP stories were his idea! But he didn't have an account... I did... He let me have 'em! Isn't he a great big brother? He won't ask people to read his stuff because he doesn't wanna look desperate! Cute... but we're all friends here right!? I told him "Ask away" he said "No" I said "Fine!" and now here I am! I'm done ranting about my bro now... Sorry... Didn't mean to waste this much of my writing space, but it _is_ for a good cause... So... Forgive me! 

**Now here we go! (For real this time!)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**And PLEASE excuse the incredibly SUCKY and AWEFUL summary! I ran outta room!!!! *tear***

**Forever Mine**

_"He has been marked!" exclaimed the doctor as he birthed yet another child into the world. He held the tiny baby in his hands as the nurses rushed around him in a bustle of movement. One nurse handed him a baby-blue blanket with which he wrapped the small life up. This child was one of the most beautiful childern he had ever had the joy of helping into the world._

_The little boy was no more than a few minutes old and yet his eyes were blinking open to reveal the most stunning shade of blue. He had a nice, soft head of fluffly blonde hair and he was not crying. A baby's cry was one of the worst sounds in the world in the doctor's opinion. He looked down upon the baby as if it were a treasure, a rare and beautiful one..._

_"My baby! Give me my baby!" came the soft yet almost frantic voice of the child's mother. She weakly held her arms out so she could hold her baby at least one time before she had to leave him forever. She didn't want to leave him, he was hers... She had carried him for exactly seven months, one week, and four days... And she had to part with him after only just seeing him... Life had a cruel way of turning happy into sad._

_The doctor, (an incredibly young man to be such an astounding doctor) by the name of Ken, smiled and carefully handed the beautiful woman her son._

_The woman no longer felt any pain. She knew that wasn't a good thing, but it didn't matter. She had her son, the most precious thing to her. She knew the risk of having a baby but it was the only thing she had wanted: something to call her own, to love and protect._

_He was perfect. Despite being a newborn child his soft skin held a healthy glow. His eyes were open and bright, a sparkling sapphire color. His cheeks were rosy and he seemed to be smiling at her. She gently touched his nose and recieved a giggle. He grabbed her finger in one of his hands, a surprising gesture for a newborn child, but she understood that. He was marked... cursed to be different... She didn't care. He was the most perfect and most beautiful child she could have hoped for._

_"Naruto..." she whispered, "His name will be Naruto..."_

_Ken smiled at the scene although his heart ached for the young mother. No older then twenty and already she had lost her young husband, her parents, and she would soon lose her son... along with her life... He had warned her of course, that should she carry through with her pregnancy it would most likely be fatal. But she had already fallen in love with her unborn child and could not bear to choose her own life over his... _

_"It's a beautiful name," the young doctor said._

_"You'll make sure he's safe, won't you?" the young mother asked, smiling at her son. She wriggled her finger around, earning more giggles._

_"Of course," the doctor replied. "I know a great place where he can stay. Maybe you know the lady in charge... Tsunade?"_

_"Yes," the woman said, "I know her. She was a great friend of my parents..." She slightly unwrapped the blanket from around her son's stomach. There she saw the black tattoo around his naval. "They won't hurt him will they?" The mere thought of her precious son being hurt made her ache._

_"Tsunade would never allow it," the doctor replied. He gazed upon the swirling black design... He had seen that particular mark before... "Neither will his other half..."_

_"I'm glad," the woman replied, giving Ken a dazzling smile that certainly shamed the sun. She was able to hold her son for a few more minutes, enjoying his tiny laugh and bright blue eyes... like his father's... The longer she tried to hold him it seemed, the weaker she began to feel. She didn't want to give him up yet, but it was getting increasingly harder to breathe._

_Ken realized that the young woman would not make it much longer. He reached towards her to take the child._

_"Wait," she requested weakly. With what little strength she had left, she gently lifted her baby up and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Naruto..." she whispered. She allowed the doctor to take her baby then, her arms falling to her side._

_The baby, seeming to know that something was wrong, reached for his mother... But when she did not move... he cried for the first time._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Five years later..._

Tsunade Sannin sat behind her desk and sadly gazed down at the file of the young blonde boy whom she had come to love as one of her own. It seemed that the young ball of energy would be going to a new home today... She would have been happy for the boy, but he had a bad history with new parents... and she knew nothing about the couple that would be adopting him. She had only spoken with the man on the phone, and she was still unsure how he had come to choose a child without ever having met any of the children in her orphanage.

But... she supposed she should be happy for the blonde. He wanted a family more than anything and she didn't know... Maybe this new couple would have the decency to not return him as if he were a bad Christmas present.

"Nade!" yelled a small yet loud voice, "Nade, hide me!"

Suddenly, a small orange blur shot into her office to hide beneath her desk. She laughed, knowing who it was beneath her desk even if had she not heard his voice. The only child in her orphanage that stayed covered in orange was Naruto... the adorable little blonde she was so fond of. "What is it?" she questioned, bending to look beneath her desk.

Her face was met with tiny hands that pushed her away. "Shh!" the boy exclaimed, although he was far from being quiet, "Kiba and his new daddy will find me!"

"Oh," the blonde woman whispered back, "Okay... You stay there," she finished with a laugh. Out in the hall, she heard footsteps, one set heavier than the other.

"Naruto!" she heard a tiny voice call out, "We're gonna find you!" Then, she heard a deeper and older voice, one that never failed to give her chills, "Let's check in Tsunade's office, Kiba."

Tsunade shook her head to clear away any inappropriate thoughts she could have had. Kiba's new father was an incredibly sexy young man. He looked no older than twenty-five yet the way he carried himself and the knowing look in his eyes made him seem older. He had sinfully dark hair that really stood out against his ivory skin and which made his obsidian eyes almost glow. He was tall and looked as if he were a football player instead of an independent business man. She was unsure what kind of business he did, and she was even more unsure of why he would want a child. He had no wife or girlfriend, and he was so young; it just didn't seem like he needed a kid at the moment. But... he adopted Kiba and had brought the young brunette every other day to play with his best friend (only friend really), Naruto.

The young man, one Sasuke Uchiha, sauntered into her office, following behind his tiny son whom he towered over. "Kiba and I are looking for Naruto, Lady Tsunade," the man said with a breath-taking smile, "Have you seen him? We've looked everywhere... right, Kiba?"

"Yeah!" the little brunette exclaimed with a huge smile. "We's looked everywhere Nade!"

Tsunade smiled. "I haven't seen him," she said, discretely making a thumbs-up sign beneath the desk where only Naruto could see.

"Really?" Sasuke questioned with a knowing smile. Kiba tugged on the man's long black jacket. "Yes, Kiba?"

"If Nade haven't seen him, where's could he be? Oh no!" the small boy exclaimed, "What if he disa-vanished!?" He looked around quickly and tried to pull Sasuke towards the door. "I bet a monster ated him! We have to save him!"

Tsunade and Sasuke both laughed, and their laughter was joined by one more person's, a person who wasn't Kiba. Naruto crawled out from under the desk. "I'm right here!" he yelled with a blinding smile.

"Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed, releasing his father's jacket to pounce on his friend. "Did you get eated?" Kiba asked amazed.

"No silly!" Naruto laughed, "The monster don't eats five years olds! The big kids told us it eats _four _years olds!" The tiny blonde turned his bright blue eyes torwards Sasuke. "Kiba's new daddy! Count again! Count again!"

"Yeah," Kiba exclaimed, "again, again!" His big brown eyes were just as bright as Naruto's blue ones and Sasuke could not refuse either pair...

"What should I count to?" Sasuke replied.

"A jabillion!" both boys called out happily.

"Okay... One... Two..." the Uchiha began while covereing up his eyes. He peeked through his fingers and watched, amused, as both boys yelled and ran off through the door. "Three... Four... Five..." He continued to count until his exceptional hearing placed the two boys in Naruto's room, which was a story up in the building. "So, My Lady," Sasuke said, grabbing one of her hands in his own and kissing it lightly, "To what do I owe the honor of this meeting?"

Tsunade felt her cheeks heat up. This man was at least twenty years younger than her! He shouldn't make her blush like a school girl! But he talked as if he were raised in a different time, a time when Lords and Ladies ruled over their kingdoms, with chivalrous knights and damsels in distress.

She cleared her throat lightly as if it could clear her head as well. "Yes... Um... Well..." she looked down at her desk and saw the file. Oh. "I believe I've told you how greatful I am that you've adopted Kiba and have still allowed Naruto and him to be together. They're like brothers..."

"Ah yes," the man said a with smile, "But thanks are not in order. Kiba is great; I care very much for him... I only wish I could take Naruto too, I would gladly... But he's getting adopted right?" he questioned.

Tsunade stared at him shocked. "How did you...?"

"Your face," the man said somewhat quickly, "I can read it like a book..." He smiled then, to calm down her racing heart; all his smile did though was speed it up. "Who is adopting him?"

The blonde woman shook her head to clear it. "Well," she said, "I cannot share that information with you. I _can_ however, have you here when the couple arrives to pick him up today... which is why I've asked you to come by."

"Hmm... What will my presence accomplish?"

"Well," Tsunade replied with a blush, "You can help me see if they are good people who will take care of the little knucklehead... You seem like a powerful man to me-"

"So, my Lady," the raven interrupted, "Let me tell you what I think you're thinking. You believe my business to be shady because you know not what I do. You think that I must be a pretty powerful man and believe I can use my mere presence that leaks of lethal authority to scare some sense of decency into the hearts and minds of the couple adopting young Naruto if they need it... Am I correct in my conclusion?"

"W-well..."

Sasuke laughed. "Why my dear Lady," he said, "I did not know you were so devious..." He smirked. "When will they arrive? I would gladly scare them if need be. Naruto means very much to my son; he deserves a home as good and lovable as he is."

"Thank you," Tsunade smiled; she looked at her watch. "They'll be here soon I believe. Why don't you continue your game with the boys? I'll find you when they arrive."

Sasuke nodded and walked out of they office. "A jabillion!" he yelled, "Ready or not, here I come!" He heard a chorus of giggles that were probably muffled by tiny hands.

He made his way upstairs and quietly walked into the small room which Naruto and Kiba had shared. It looked the same as it always had. Bunk-beds, toys littered all over the floor, clothes strewn everywhere; the epitome of a child's room. The only difference he could see in the entire room was a big lump underneath the covers on the bottom bunk of the bed. He smirked.

"Hmm," he wondered aloud, placing his chin in his hand, "Where are Naruto and Kiba?" He walked towards the closet and opened it loudly. "They aren't in the closet..." He heard tiny giggles. "Are they under the bed?" The gigles grew louder as he approached the bed. Looking under it, he said, "They aren't under the bed either. Where could they be?" He stood up and snapped his fingers. "I know! They're on the top bunk!" He made a big show of fiddling with the top bunk, earning him hushed laughter. Finally, he sat on the bottom bunk the best he could. "I can't find them anywhere!" he exclaimed, leaning back lightly, just barely putting pressure on the huge lump. The lump moved a little bit and he heard even more laughter. "Well that isn't cool," he said, adding a little more pressure, "I was going to take them to get ice cream for Naruto's brithday... I guess I'll have to eat it all by myself..." He leaned back some more but was stopped by pushing hands.

"No! No!" he heard; the hands pushed him up some more. "We're here! We're here! You're squishy us!"

With a laugh, Sasuke sat up and removed the blanket from the bed. He was met by a sparkling pair of blue eyes and a smiling set of brown. "There you are!" he exclaimed, "I didn't know you were there! Have you been there the whole time?"

"Silly Daddy!" Kiba exclaimed, jumping in the man's lap, "You just not good at hides and seek! Right, Naruto?"

Naruto jumped in Sasuke's lap next to Kiba. "Right!" he exclaimed, nodding his head.

Sasuke laughed softly. "I guess I'm not."

Naruto suddenly turned his eyes to the door. "Nade!" he yelled happily, jumping from Sasuke's lap to hug the blonde woman. "Guess what, Nade?" he questioned, completely missing the couple standing behind the woman.

Tsunade laughed. "Whaty?"

The tiny blonde pointed towards Kiba and Sasuke. "Kiba's new daddy, squish-shed us! And," he motioned for the woman to lean down so he could whisper in her ear, although everyone could hear him. "Kiba's new daddy is smelly at hides and seek!"

A voice spoke from behind the blonde woman. "Don't you mean he stinks?"

Naruto snapped his head up to look at the tall man behind his beloved 'Nade'. "Wow..." he breathed, "Is you a tree?"

The tall man, whom had spikey grey hair and half a mask on his face, laughed heartily. "If I say yes, will you think I'm cool?" He had a deep and warm voice. The only eye of his you could see (his left one being covered up by his mask) curved up to show he was smiling.

Naruto nodded his head eagerly.

"Then yes," the man said. "I'm a tree." He swooped down and scooped the now laughing boy into his arms and sat him on his shoulders. "You're a tree now too!" The man then marched around the room while the boy laughed.

"Kiba's new daddy!" the tiny blonde yelled, "I'm taller than you! Yay!" He laughed and giggled while Tsunade thought her heart would burst. Naruto seemed to like this guy already... This had better be real!

Kiba left his spot in his father's lap as Naruto had done and raised his arms up in front of the tall, grey-haired man. "I wanna be a tree too!" He exclaimed. "My turn! My turn!"

The man laughed and picked the other tiny boy up. He allowed both boys to sit on his shoulders; it didn't really matter, they weighed next to nothing with his strength.

"Kakashi, be careful!" came the voice of the other half of the couple. It wasn't deep like the man's or like Sasuke's, but it was just as beautiful. It was soft and had a soothing sound to it. The onwer of said voice stepped from behind Tsuunade to walk into the room.

This new man was shorter than both the man (Kakashi) and Sasuke. He had brown hair that was pulled up into a high pony-tail on his head. He had dark chocolate-brown eyes and a scar across his nose. He looked really sweet and caring with his heart-shaped face and glowing smile.

Sasuke stood from the bed and walked to the brunette man. "Iruka? What are you and Kakashi doing here?"

Tsunade ripped her gaze from the laughing boys and man to Sasuke and Iruka. "You two know each other?"

"But of course," Sasuke replied, "They just moved in to the house next to mine, and before that Kakashi had been my teacher. He may look young, but his brain is certainly more mature and knowing."

"I'm not so sure about mature," Iruka said with a smile, "But he is a pretty smart man." Sasuke reached to shake his hand, but Iruka gave him a hug instead.

"You two are neighbors..." Tsunade stated dumbly, still shocked. This was just too good to be true. Naruto's new parents were great and nice and they also lived next to Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba's father? This was too perfect... What was she missing (if anything)?

"Yes," Iruka replied, "We're neighbors. Have you told Naruto we'll be taking him home?" He turned his brown eyes to his husband and to his new son. He had been waiting for this day ever since Kakashi had promised him they could have a child, and Naruto was certainly even more adorable and perfect than they had been led to believe. He couldn't wait to start their new life as a family.

"You're the couple that has come to adopt Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, releived. Iruka nodded his head, and Sasuke turned to the owner of the orphanage. "I do not believe you could find any better parents for Naruto if you searched one-hundred years," he told the blonde woman.

Tsunade smiled brightly, her golden eyes looking incredibly light and happy. "Let's tell him then shall we?" She turned towards Kakashi, who was walking around the room with his arms outstretched, making airplane noises. The two boys were acting like pilots and they were laughing uncontrollably. It made her incredibly happy; out of all of the children in her orphanage, Kiba and Naruto deserved to be happy more than any of them. It was not their fault they were different. "Boys!" she called, haulting the 'airplane', "Can my two pilots come down for a moment?"

Naruto and Kiba laughed and nodded their heads. Kakashi lifted them off his shoudlers and stood them up in front of the woman. "Your pilots have landed," he said, walking to stand next to his adorable little dolphin.

"I didn't know you were so good with kids," Iruka whispered into his ear, smiling.

"Well my dear Ruka," the man replied, "I cannot say that I like normal kids much. However," he continued, looking to the small blonde and tiny brunette, "These kids are special..."

"You can admit that they're adorable too," the brown-eyed man said back, kissing his husband on the cheek. Iruka stepped away after his kiss. He knew Kakashi very well and even though they were in an orphanage filled with children he would still lose control to his more perverted side... It never failed. Kakashi always tried to turn even the tiniest loving gesture from Iruka into a steamy love scene from one of his books. That would need to slow down now that they were going to have a child; he wasn't sure if that had sunken into Kakashi's brain yet.

Iruka stood next to Tsunade who was crouched down in front of Naruto and Kiba.

"Naruto," she began, "This is Iruka Umino," Iruka waved and smiled, "He wants to adopt you."

Kakashi called out from where he was still standing, without his Iruka, "He wants to be your new mommy!" Iruka blushed.

Naruto's eyes widened, but Kiba is the one who spoke. "Really!?" he yelled excitedly. He turned to his best friend. "Naruto! You can lives next to me and my new daddy!"

Naruto's eyes widened even more (if possible) and he smiled a smile so big that his eyes were squinted shut! He still didn't speak; he simply jumped into Iruka's surprised arms. "Mommy!" he yelled, forcing Tsunade to bite back her tears.

Kakashi smiled, as did Sasuke. "Looks like we have new neighbors, Kiba," the raven man said.

"Yay!" the tiny brunette yelled.

_20 minutes later..._

"I'll miss ya, brat," Tsunade said, ruffling Naruto's golden hair. She was doing a great job in hiding her tears; in fact, she wasn't crying at all. Naruto deserved this. Iruka and Kakashi seemed like fine people... Naruto would finally have a home that would keep him... and his mark.

Naruto looked a little sad for the first time since he found out he was going to be adopted. He looked up at his new mommy and daddy. "I can still see Nade, right? She makes the most deliciousness ramen in the entire _world_!"

Kakashi laughed. "Of course you can!" he exclaimed, "She can visit you too if she likes! She can make sure I haven't gobbled you up!" Kakashi playfully roared and scooped his new son into his arms.

"Ahh!" the blonde boy yelled, laughing the entire time, "I'm gonna get eated!"

Kakashi blew onto the boy's belly, causing an almost fartish sound... which only made the blonde laugh louder.

"Eat Kiba too!" the blonde cried, "Eat Kiba too!"

Kiba screamed from his place next to Sasuke and tried to hide behind him, but he was swooped off his feet by the grey-haired man and soon both boys were laughing uncontrollably.

Iruka sighed and looked at Sasuke. "Looks like we'll have _three_ children running around from now on."

"Hey," Sasuke replied, raising his hands up as if surrendering, "I'm only responsible for the cute ones."

"I heard that!" Kakashi yelled, standing next to Iruka with both boys hanging upside down off his shoulders. (Don't worry, he had a firm grip on their legs so they wouldn't fall.)

"Honestly, Kakashi," Iruka said, placing a hand against his forehead and shaking his head, "Why do I put up with you?"

Kakashi smirked and lent forward to steal a kiss from his delectable dolphin. "Because you love me," he answered, smiling the smile he knew could always make Iruka melt.

His kiss was answered by a tiny chorus of 'Ews' and laughter. "Ew?" he questioned, "Ewww?" He spun around, causing the boys to almost fly in the air as they spun too. They yelled, laughing some more.

Iruka laughed too and turned to Tsunade. "He's more mature than this I promise," he said with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it," the blonde woman replied, watching as Kakashi continued to make the children laugh, now by spinning one way once and another way a second time (not doing full circles, making the boys swing from side to side), "The boys need this... And they seem to already love the man! He's perfect!"

"Why can't you be more like her, Sasuke?" Kakashi called to them over laughing children.

"Wow," Tsunade said, awed, "He has amazing hearing! And it looks like he's really strong..."

"Well," Iruka replied, "It must be the adrenaline of getting a child." He smiled and called Kakashi to stop and put the children down. When the boys were back on their feet, Iruka bent down in front of them. "I believe _someone_ has a birthday coming up..." he smiled, looking at his new son.

"Me! Me!" the blonde boy yelled, waving his hand wildly in the air.

Iruka laughed. "Yes, you," he smiled, "And I believe _someone_," he looked at Sasuke, "mentioned ice cream earlier... Right?"

Naruto and Kiba shared a look before they both broke out into a chorus of, "Yay! Ice cream! Ice cream!"

Kakashi smiled. "Is Sasuke buying?" The raven man nodded. "Ice cream!" the masked man yelled, adding his excitement to the boys'. "Let's go! Let's go!" He swooped the boys off their feet and ran towards the parking lot.

Iruka rolled his eyes before heading after the three. "Bye Lady Tsunade!" he called over his shoulder.

Tsunade waved and looked at Sasuke. "I think you and Mr. Umino will have your hands full," she laughed.

"Probably," Sasuke replied, watching his family as they walked away, "Kakashi has always been a little crazy; now he has an excuse to be crazier. We'll come back and visit soon." With that, he walked away to join the others at the cars. "Okay," he asked, "Who wants ice cream?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**SasunaruTLA:** So... How was it? Was it good? Am I a complete failure? I thought it was ADORABLE!!! **Review! REVIEW OR YOU WILL GET NOTHING ELSE... FOR **_ANYTHING_**!!! AND I'M **_NOT_** KIDDING!!!!** I'm not trying to be mean... It's just that reviews inspire me! Without inspiration... how can I update!?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Hey, new daddy?" a tiny blonde began as he rode on his father's shoulders.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi replied as he led their small party through the mall to the ice cream parlor.

Naruto pulled the grey-haired man's head back so they were looking at each other, even though the man looked upside down. "Are you older than Nade? She's _really_ old but you has grey hair!"

Kakashi laughed. "Actually, Naruto... I'm 300 hundred years old!" Sasuke and Iruka rolled their eyes; the man wasn't really lying. He was actually closer to around 287... And even though he answered honestly, which was good, there was no need to let the young boys know what they were yet! Let them be blissfully unaware while it didn't matter. Let them go on being carefree, not knowing that one day their decisions would either make someone's life better... or end it forever...

"Wow..." both Naruto and Kiba said awed. Kiba was atop Sasuke's shoulders like Naruto was on top of Kakashi's. Naruto poked his father's forehead. "Have you ever met an dinosaur?" he asked, quite seriously.

Kakashi shook his head. "Sadly... no," he said and Naruto's face dropped. Kakashi laughed and grabbed the boy off his shoulders. "I _am _a dinosaur!" he exclaimed. Naruto yelled before he started laughing; Kiba cheered the grey-haired man on while laughing and clapping his hands.

Iruka found himself loving Kakashi even more than he already did, which he thought was impossible. He had only just met Naruto and already had the kid warmed up to them. He wanted to give his masked man a reward... but that certainly wouldn't do with Naruto around the house. He would wait until Naruto spent the night with Sasuke and Kiba, which he was sure they would both start asking about eventually. For now, he couldn't resist but to poke a little fun at the man. He turned to Sasuke. "Now I realize why no one likes to take children shopping."

Sasuke laughed. "Yes," he replied, "And his name just happens to be Kakashi."

Kakashi placed Naruto back on his shoulders, "I heard that Sasuke," and then to Naruto, "Tell Kiba's daddy to stop being mean to me," he pouted.

Naruto nodded his head and turned towards Kiba and Sasuke. "Kiba!" he exclaimed, "Make your daddy leave my new daddy alone!"

Before he heard the messege once more but from his own son this time, Sasuke pointed to the ice cream place. "Who's ready for ice cream?" he asked, effectively causing the entire Kakashi situation to be cut off.

"Me! Me! Me!" Naruto and Kiba began to chant, waving their arms through the air like they were trying to answer a question in school.

"Okay, okay," Iruka laughed; he pulled Naruto from Kakashi's shoulders and Kiba from Sasuke's, "We'll go get ice cream while your daddies find a place to sit."

"YAY!" the boys yelled.

Iruka shooed Sasuke and Kakashi away and walked the boys to the ice cream counter. It was made of glass and it was filled with whole a bunch of different flavors. There was regular vanilla all the way to something strange called, Vanilla Watermelon Blast... Bleh... "What do you want boys?" he asked... A big mistake.

"I want that one!" Naruto yelled, pointing to a bright blue flavor.

"No, I wanted that one!" Kiba yelled back.

"Fine, then I want _that_ one!" Naruto tried again, pointing to an orange and green swirly one.

"That one's cooler than mine," Kiba complained, "I want it too!"

"No!" Naruto replied, "We can't get the same! I want that pinky one!"

"Hey! I was gonna get that one!"

"Look twerps," the guy behind the counter said, "would you just _please_ pick a flavor already? I'm supposed to be on break in five minutes."

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other. "We want chocolate!" they yelled with big smiles.

The guy behind the counter rolled his eyes and began fixing two chocolate cones. He looked at Iruka, "What do _you_ want?"

"Well," Iruka began sweetly, "I would really like you to apologize to these children for being a jerk and I would like to be served with a smile."

"Listen, sir," the guy said, "Just tell me what you want. Smiling has no affect on my pay check, and it's not my job to apologize to snot-nosed twerps."

"Well," Iruka replied, still as sweet as can be, "I suggest you begin looking for a new job... I'm married to the person who owns this mall. You're fired."

The man behind the counter laughed. "Yeah, sure dude."

Iruka saw a picture behind the counter; above it were the words: "Treat like a King. He owns this place." It was a picture of Kakashi. "Yes," he replied, "Well," then he turned and waved to Kakashi and Sasuke, who were both laughing, "Believe me or not, you need to be gone by tomorrow. And I'll have vanilla please." He smiled sweetly at the man behind the counter, whom had gone a few shades paler when he saw Kakashi.

Five minutes later, Naruto, Kiba, and Iruka all had free ice cream cones and were seated at a table with Kakashi and Sasuke. Kakashi was getting a kick out of watching the ice cream guy smile and wave to everyone who walked by.

"I just love it when my dolphin get's a little _evil_," the man said, putting his arm around the brunette's shoulders. He kissed the man's cheek. Said man blushed and pushed Kakashi away.

Sasuke laughed. "It _was_ quite entertaining to watch you fire someone Iruka," he said.

"But Iruka didn't catch any body on fire," Kiba said, licking some stray ice cream from his fingers. Both he and Naruto seemed to have gotten more ice cream outside their mouths then in them.

Iruka laughed and grabbed a napkin. He wiped Naruto's face off and then reached to do the same to Kiba, but Sasuke beat him to it. Iruka's heart warmed. He had known Sasuke for a long time, about seventy years, and Sasuke had finally warmed to him and Kakashi about twenty years ago; the way he seemed to care so much for Kiba already made Iruka very happy. Sasuke was the oldest of all of them and had been searching the longest for his other half, Kiba would probably make it a lot easier on him. And they were so cute together as father and son! Sasuke made the perfect father!

"What ever are you staring at, Iruka?" Sasuke questioned, rasing an elegant eyebrow.

Iruka laughed. "You should know Sasuke."

"I do not listen to my friends' thoughts," the raven man said, then he looked at Kakashi, "Especially when Kakashi is around _you_... I learned my lesson the day he asked you to move in with him." He shuddered... Kakashi's mind was a perverted maze within which he never wished to trudge again. Before Kakashi had met Iruka his mind was simply a maze with only slight perverseness... not anymore. One mention of Iruka turned his mind into a jumbled pornographic puddle of lovey-goo. Sasuke had heard just how much he loved Iruka's blush and the 'cute little scar' on his nose... he had heard some more things, but they were things he would like to forget about his brunette friend.

Iruka blushed. He knew what was in Kakashi's mind better than anyone else, especially since the grey-haired man liked to live out his fantasies... "I see your point," he laughed.

"You know you love the way my mind works, Iruka," Kakashi said, kissing him on the cheek. He leaned in to whisper in the dolphin's ear. "At least, you sound like you do when we play our little games..." Iruka's face heated up even more.

Naruto gasped with a giant smile. "We'll get to play games, new daddy!?" he exclaimed. He looked at Iruka. "What kinds of games!?"

Iruka wanted a hole to open up and suck him into the ground. "Um... Well-"

"Special games that adults play when they are _really_ happy," Kakashi said. He gave Iruka a thumbs-up; he had answered the questions rather well, right?

"But I wanna play too!" the blonde exclaimed, pouting. He turned big, teary eyes to Kakashi. "You don't wanna play special games with me?" he sniffled.

The grey-haired man sweat-dropped. "Uh..." Iruka hit him on the back of the head and glared.

"We'll play games with you!" Iruka exclaimed, "But your new daddy's games are boring and take too long... So you and me will find _fun_ and _entertaining_ games to play, okay?" He stuck his tongue out at Kakashi. "And he can even sleep on his 'thinking' couch to come up with games for us all three to play..."

Sasuke chuckled as he watched Kakashi stutter and gasp like a fish out of water. "You said you liked his evil side..." he pointed out to the man. The man glared at him and pouted. With another chuckle, Sasuke stood. "Are we all done?" he asked. "Who's ready to go home?"

"Me!" Kiba exclaimed, standing up.

"Me 2!" Kakashi exclaimed, getting up as well.

"Me 4!" Naruto exclaimed, also standing.

Iruka laughed. "What happened to me 3?" he questioned. He stood next to Naruto.

Naruto looked down at the floor sadly. Kiba tugged on the sleeve of Iruka's shirt. "Naruto doesn not like the number three," he said.

Iruka looked at his son. "Why not, Naruto?" The tiny blonde shook his head. Kiba tugged on Iruka's sleeve again. The brunette man looked to the smaller brunette.

"Its cuz nobody ever lets Naruto stay... He can stay for two days or one days, but he can never stay three. They always make him leave." The tiny brunette looked at Kakashi and Iruka with big brown eyes. "You will lets Naruto stay three days right?"

Iruka scooped the blonde up in his arms. "We'll let him stay forever!" he exclaimed. He looked at the blonde. "How does that sound Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto smiled brightly and squeezed his new mom's neck in a hug. Kakashi joined in on the hug.

"Yay!" Kiba exclaimed, clapping, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's legs. He wanted to join the hug too!

Sasuke watched the group hug and smiled. Kiba looked at him. "You too Daddy!" he yelled, holding one of his tiny arms out. The raven smiled and somewhat oddly joined the hug.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**SasunaruTLA:** Sorry everyone! I was going to keep going, but I thought that cute little group hug was a great place to end this chapter! Don't worry... I've already begun working on the next one! I'll post it ASAP! And what about Kakashi's 'thinking' couch!? LOL! I am a genius! YAY! I _**REALLY REALLY REALLY**_ need reviews! I've decided that if I don't get a certain amount, I won't update! SO... You've been warned!

ALSO! No more Harry Potter things on my account, no updates or anything! Until my brother gets more reviews and hits on his account! Just in case, his name is **DrarryTLA**!!! My brother is just as good as me!

AND! within the next few days I will have my first story up on FictionPress!!! YAY! Please look me up! My name is **MasterCherry**!!! You will make me really happy and I will really want to update a lot of stuff!!!! YAY! \

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_p.s. Itachi is in here and I've decided to make him uke! I like OOC nice Itachi better then IC evil Itachi! So he shall be uke to his seme! ^^ YAY!!! OH! and his seme is a young guy like 14 or 15 or 16 and he's shorter at the moment! It'll be cute! Trust me! ^^ Open for couple ideas! Please send me some! These people are already taken care of: Kiba, Kankuro, Kakashi, Naruto, Iruka, Sasuke and Itachi! I would prefer for gaara to be gay! Neji too! So i may put them together! Everyone is free game and you can even create a character for them to be with! just send me your character's info! ^^ And I'll pick one! XD_

**and be prepared for a long chapter! Sorry BTW! I just wanna get on with the story! ^^**

"Wow..." Naruto said, awed as the car pulled into the semi-circular driveway of the Hatake residence. The house, no mansion, was _huge_! There were a bunch pretty trees and flowers in the big front yard. The house looked three stories tall and there was another, smaller building next to it where the blonde could see more cars and some motorbikes. The house was big and grand with columns. It was made of a light colored brick, almost white from a distance, and had a big blue front door... It was wonderful...

"Do you like it, Naruto?" Iruka asked with a smile in the passenger seat as the car stopped.

Naruto smiled brightly. "It's the most beautifullest house I ever saw!"

"I'm glad," the brunette man said, getting out of the car, then opening the blonde's door. He helped the tiny kid out of his booster seat and sat him down gently on his feet. "Ready to see the inside?"

Naruto nodded excitedly. He looked next door just as Sasuke was getting Kiba from their car. "Kiba!" the blonde yelled, getting his friend's attention. "You have to come to my house later, otay!?"

"Otay!" Kiba yelled, "I will!" He waved to the blonde, who waved back.

Kakashi laughed and walked around the car to stand next to his family. "Naruto is going to be one of those people who are always inviting people over," he said to Iruka.

Said man laughed in agreement. "Let's go inside," he said.

**TLA**

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed, as they walked through the front room. It was filled with big, comfy looking couches, and it had a huge TV. Kakashi led the way to the kitchen. "Wow!" The kitchen was huge too! And it had a big refridgerator and a marble counter... it had a TV too! Naruto was wide-eyed as they continued through more rooms with big TVs and comfy furniture. It took a few minutes but they finally made it to the second floor, which is where Naruto's room was.

"This," Iruka smiled, stopping in front of a door, "Is your room, Naruto..." He opened the door to reveal what would be Naruto's favorite room.

Naruto stared... The walls were white, but his bed was HUGE! The blankets were a dark blue jean looking material and there were a bunch of pillows: yellow ones, orange ones, green ones, light blue ones... The colorful looking bed was also home to a bunch of stuffed animals, Naruto's favorite having to be a giant fox plushie. Above the bed, orange letters were nailed up, declaring this 'Naruto's Room'. He looked from the bed and noticed in the corner of the room opposite his bed, there was a giant toy box, _spilling_ toys... There was a giant orange carpet in the middle of the room that looked incredibly soft and fluffy. And across from his bed, at what would be the perfect angle to watch, was a big TV... with a bunch of games around it... "Wow..." He looked up at Kakashi and Iruka who were both smiling at him.

"We hope you like it," Kakashi said, "Tsunade said you liked bright colors..."

Naruto practically tackled his new parents to the ground. "You are the BESTEST Mommy and Daddy I has ever HAD!!!" He released them quickly and began to run around the room exploring.

Kakashi laughed. "I think he likes it..." The phone rang. The grey-haired man left the room to get it because it seemed his dolphin wanted to stay and watch their son. "Hatake Residence."

_"So he liked the room?"_ came Sasuke's deep voice over the phone.

Kakashi laughed. "How'd ya know, Sasuke?"

_"I could hear him yell it over here. He's got a really strong voice."_

The masked man laughed again. "You're right, he does. His marked one has it coming." He chuckled.

_"Have you seen his mark yet?"_

"No, I haven't... His isn't as easy to see as Kiba's. I believe Tsunade said it was on his stomach... We'll see..."

_"If you recognize it, tell me who's it is okay? We can't lose anyone else..."_

"I know," Kakashi said. He sighed, "I don't want to lose anyone else either..."

Sasuke changed the subject and Kakashi heard the smile in his voice. _"Kiba is already asking to go over there..."_

"I knew it wouldn't take long..." He looked towards the blonde's room; he could hear Iruka and Naruto laughing. "Why don't both of you come over for dinner? I'm sure Naruto would like that, and Iruka won't mind..."

_"Thank you,"_ the raven replied, _"I was going to invite myself if you didn't. I've gotten too used to having someone else in the house; it'd be awkward by myself now."_

"That's a good thing," Kakashi laughed. "Just come over whenever... I'll let it be a surprise!"

_"Okay... Until then..."_

"See ya!" And they both hung up the phone. Kakashi made his way back to Naruto's room. He walked in but didn't see Iruka _or_ the blonde. He looked around confused, until he noticed the big lump under the covers... "Oh," he said, "I guess they're hiding from me..." He heard giggling, but it wasn't coming from the bed. He walked to the bed and pulled the covers back, it was just pillows and stuffed animals... He heard laughing now and a small voice, "He fell for it, Mommy..." He moved to the closet silently and pulled the door open. "Ha!" he exclaimed. Naruto yelled and Iruka laughed.

"You found us, Daddy!" the blonde exclaimed, jumping on the masked man.

"I did," the man replied with a laugh. He placed the blonde on his shoulders. "Want to help cook dinner?" he asked, walking out of the room. "We can show you the game room and pool afterwards..."

"A pool!?" the little blonde exclaimed. "Can we go swimming!?"

Iruka followed the two. "Do you know how to swim, Naruto?"

"Nope!" the blonde replied happily. "Can you teach me, Mommy?"

"Of course I can!" the man replied. "But I don't think we can swim today... It looked like it was going to rain."

"Awe man..." the blonde pouted.

Kakashi replied quickly; he didn't want Naruto to be sad. "What do you wanna cook for dinner?" he asked.

Naruto brightened considerably. "Ramen!"

**TLA**

Sasuke walked to Kiba's room. It was a few doors down from his, both were on the second floor of the two story mansion-like house. Sasuke didn't really need such a big house, neither did Kakashi and Iruka, but they all had chosen such big houses because they had tons of people that were always dropping by and needed a place to stay. Sasuke reached the boy's room and smiled at the tiny red handprints on the closed door before opening it and walking inside.

"Kiba?" he questioned, looking around the only halfway finished red-painted room. It had been white when Kiba first arrived, then Sasuke had asked what color the boy wanted it and he chose red. They had begun painting it the next day, which was where the red handprints on the boy's door had come from. Sasuke knew Kiba wouldn't be small forever, so he had let the handprints stay. He saw the boy on his paw print covered bed; Kiba had chosen a lot of dog decorations for his room, like the giant carpet in the middle of his room with a smiling puppy on it. "What are you doing?" The boy looked kind of scared. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked worried, walking to the bed.

"There's a alien on the window," Kiba said. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "I think it wants to eat me..." He ducked his head underneath the raven's chin.

Sasuke smiled and bit off a laugh. "An alien?"

"Yeah, a alien..." The boy raised his head and pointed a finger towards a window across the room. "It's green and has those pointy things on its head! And it has claws and giant eyeballs!"

Sasuke turned to the window and walked towards it. "Really?" he asked. He reached the window and Kiba tucked his head back underneath the raven's chin while covering his face with his tiny hands. The boy nodded. "Then we should make it leave, right?" Sasuke studied the window... There was a Praying Mantis on the glass. He reached his hand up.

"No!" Kiba exclaimed, grabbing his dad's hand. "It'll eat you!"

Sasuke laughed. "Don't worry, Kiba, it's outside the glass. It can't come in."

The boy looked doubtful, "Are you sure? What if it calls its alien friends and they all come to eat us?"

Sasuke smiled. "It can't do that."

"How do you know?" Kiba asked.

"It's not an alien," the raven replied. "It's just a bug, it's called a Praying Mantis."

"A bug?" the boy questioned. He leaned towards the glass and stared at the weird looking thing. He tapped on the glass. "Are you sure? It looks like a alien to me..."

"It's a bug," the raven said with a laugh. "I know someone who collects bugs, he has a bunch of Praying Mantis'."

"Cool..." the boy said. He smiled brightly. "Can we go to Naruto's house now?"

Sasuke smiled and walked away from the window. "We will," he said, "We're going to have dinner with them."

"Yay!" the boy exclaimed.

"But..." Sasuke said, walking out of the room and towards the kitchen, "I thought that you and I could bake a cake for Naruto's birthday... What do you think?"

"That's the bestest idea ever! We never got cakes at the orphanage, just cookies with sprinkles!" The boy stuck his tongue out. "And they tasted kinda funny! Can we make it orange!? That's Naruto's favorite color!"

Sasuke laughed. "I think we could do that... We need to start right now though so it'll be ready when we go over there. Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

**TLA**

"This is going to be the most deliciousest ramen ever!" a tiny blonde exclaimed happily. He stood on a bar stool in front of the stove as he stirred around the noodle soup.

"How's it coming, little chef?" Kakashi asked as he stood next to the boy.

"It's coming great! I can't wait to eat it!" He smiled brightly at his father. He looked around. "Where's Mommy?"

Kakashi smiled. "Your mommy just went to open the front door..."

"Why?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Naruto!" came a small voice from the front of the house.

Naruto gasped and smiled brightly. "Kiba!" he yelled. He gave Kakashi the spoon he held and jumped off the stool. He almost tripped over the large apron he wore (he had insisted that he couldn't work without it) but he caught himself and ran to meet his friend.

"Naruto! Naruto, look!" the brunette boy yelled as soon as he came into view. He pointed to a box his father held. "It's a cake! For your birthday! Me and Daddy made it for you!"

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed. He tackled his friend to the ground. They laughed and rolled around.

Sasuke shook his head, but he was smiling. So much for the cake being a surprise... That was why he put it in a box. Oh well... The blonde seemed happy anyways, as did Kiba. "Good evening, Iruka," he greeted the brunette who opened the door for them.

Iruka smiled. "Good evening." He said. "You can take the cake to the kitchen. Kakashi is still in there for it seems that our chef has abandoned his station." He laughed. "Naruto?" he called; the blonde and Kiba both stopped rolling around and looked at the man, "Why don't you show Kiba your room while we get ready for dinner?"

"Yeah!" the blonde exclaimed. He bolted up quickly and ran off, Kiba right on his heels. "My new room is so AWESOME..."

Iruka walked to the kitchen, Sasuke was already there. Sasuke and Kakashi could still hear the boys as if they were in the room with them.

"They are both quite loud," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Kakashi agreed, stirring the noodles. "I'm glad they're not girls... I'd hate to have to hear them complain and gossip twenty-four/seven..." He shuddered.

"I agree fully," the raven replied. "It makes me feel bad for Shikamaru... Since Asuma died, he's been living with Ino, Sakura, and Choji... Choji is perfectly fine, Sakura and Ino on the other hand..."

"I've met Sakura and Ino," Iruka said, "They're not that bad... You just don't like them because they make you their topic of discussion all the time... It's like their world revolves around you." He laughed.

"Do not remind me," Sasuke replied, rolling his black eyes. "Ino has found her marked one, so she can talk about me all she wants it doesn't mean anything... Sakura... She's one of the very few of us that has found their marked one but is hoping that it will be someone different..."

"She won't be able to be in denial much longer," Kakashi said, turning the heat on the stove down. "I give her a few months, a year tops, until she's _crawling_ to her marked one..."

Iruka nodded in agreement. "I'd even venture to say that she'll be with her marked one when everyone is gathered here for Christmas." He looked at Sasuke. "Speaking of marked ones and Christmas... Have you told Shino about Kiba yet?"

Sasuke sighed. "No, I have not. I was just going to let him see at Christmas. If Kiba's marked one were anyone else, I wouldn't even let them talk until he was eighteen... But Shino is a good man, I trust him... Plus, he's been searching almost as long as I have..." He looked at the brunette man. "Have you seen Naruto's mark yet?"

"No," the man replied, shaking his head. "I'm kind of anxious about seeing it actually..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why is that?"

"I'm not sure really..." the man replied, "I guess it's just that I don't know everyone out there. I only know a few other immortals and that's because of you Sasuke, but a lot of them have found their marked... I guess I just don't like the idea of Naruto getting someone that I don't know and trust..."

"Don't worry about that Dolphin," Kakashi said, kissing the man's cheek and opening a cabinet to get bowls, "I don't care who he gets, if they hurt him I will _maim_ them..." He placed the bowls he chose on the counter. "They will die a slow and painfully bloody death... How does that sound?" He turned to the brunette and smiled, his eyes the only evidence because his mask was still in place.

Iruka laughed; if Kakashi said they would suffer then they certainly would. There were three things in the world that Kakashi loved to do, his most favorite being Iruka. Then, he loved reading dirty romance novels and then hurting anyone who hurt his loved ones. Kakashi had a darker, bloodthirsty side that he would only let out to protect someone he cared for, Naruto being a new one he would gladly get his hands dirty for.

"That sounds wonderful," Iruka said, kissing the man on the cheek.

"Is it ready?" Sasuke questioned with a smile.

Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah, will you get the boys? Ruka and I will set the table."

Sasuke nodded and stood to walk upstairs. He followed the boys excited words and found the room quite easily. He pushed the door open and his eyes were assualted by all the bright colors he saw. He resisted the urge to sheild his eyes. "Boys," he called, "Dinner's ready."

"Yay!" the loud voice of Naruto exclaimed, "Ramen!" Both the blonde and Kiba stood from their spots at the toy box to run towards Sasuke. He moved aside to allow them to run by him. They were certainly going to be a handful...

**TLA**

It was two months later: Christmas time. Naruto and Kiba were bouncing off of the walls. It would be their first Christmas away from the orphanage; they would be getting their own presents and they could _not_ wait to have Christmas dinner, especially because Iruka was cooking and he made the best food ever (according to them).

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Sasuke jumped up from his giant leather chair that came from Heaven. His son certainly sounded terrified.

"Kiba, what is it?" he asked worriedly. He grunted when a tiny blur crashed into him at full speed; it didn't hurt, it merely caught him off guard.

"It's a monster!" the boy yelled, squeezing himself against the man's muscular chest. His daddy was big and strong and could beat the monster up.

"A monster?" Sasuke questioned, "Where?" He rubbed the boy's back soothingly.

"O-outside... I heard it g-growl... Like this: raaaaaawwwwr. It's gonna eat me!"

Sasuke faught off the urge to smile. Kiba thought everything strange was out to eat him. "Let's go make it leave then, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Kiba agreed.

Sasuke held on to his son as he walked from his study/office. "Where did you hear it growl?"

"Outside my window! It went like this: grrrrrrrr!"

"It did?" Sasuke questioned as he walked to Kiba's room. "Sounds scary."

"It was!" Kiba exclaimed.

"But you sure were brave to tattle-tell on the monster..."

"I know!" the boy yelled proudly. "But you can beat some old monster up, Daddy. It's because monsters aren't cold like you."

"You mean 'cool'?" Sasuke laughed.

Kiba laughed. "Yeah! That's what I said!"

Sasuke smiled. They reached the window. "It was right out here?" he questioned, setting his son down on the ground; the boy nodded his head. Sasuke opened the window and leaned over it, looking around.

"No! No! Don't do that!" the tiny boy exclaimed. "Don't let the monster eated you!"

"I don't see the monster," Sasuke replied, he looked down and smirked. "Hold on... I see something."

Kiba watched as the tall man leaned even farther over the window and seemed to pick something up. His mouth dropped open when his father came back in with a small ball of fluff in his arms. "I think this is your monster," the man said. He held out the small fluff ball which wasn't a ball of fluff at all. It was-

"A puppy!" the boy exclaimed. He grabbed the tiny thing in his arms and hugged it. The tiny dog bit and nibbled at his hands, then licked all over them. "Can we keep it? Can we keep it?" the boy questioned.

It seemed to Sasuke that both his son and the dog looked up at him with huge watery eyes. Now he new how Iruka could always get Kakashi to do _anything_ for him. And now he knew who to get mad at! Kiba and Naruto would both pout their way through anything now... _sigh..._

"I don't see why we couldn't," the man answered. "He has no tag or anything. You can have him."

Kiba yelled excitedly, not even a word, just a yell. "I'm gonna name him Akumaru! He's gonna be my new best friend! Cept Naruto!" He gasped. "I need to go show Naruto!" And with that, the young boy became a blur as he sped off.

Sasuke shook his head. Kiba had tons of energy, and Naruto... Damn did that tiny blonde have an endless supply? Both boys were always on the move, contantly. They couldn't sit still if the world depended on it...

_Later that evening, guests are beginning to arrive..._

Naruto and Kiba stood against the wall, looking around the corner every so often, watching as more and more people came to Kiba's daddy's big house. They had seen some really weird people. This one kid with red hair had a peanut on his back! And this other guy had caterpillars for eyebrows, then a smaller guy came in with the same ones on his face: big fuzzy black ones!!! And this one lady, who was really really really pretty, had hair that looked like bubbulegum!!! This one guy had purple lipstick all over his face, and this one lady had a gigantor fan! It was giant! It was a monster fan! Kiba and Naruto were even surprised to see two people with white eyeballs! Well, once they stared at the whiteness, they saw that the eyeballs were actually really light purple! They were awesome!

The two young boys stayed hidden as the guests filed into the large living room and sat around the various couches and chairs around the room. A huge Christmas tree was in the far corner of the room, and as the guests sat down they placed presents around the huge plant. Naruto and Kiba had really enjoyed decorating the tree; it had been especially fun making some of the ornaments! And the popcorn string stuff... yum!

Sasuke stood before everyone that was seated; it seemed to Naruto and Kiba that everyone was here now. "Kiba, Naruto, please come in here," he said in his deep voice. Everyone was quiet as the two small boys stepped forward, holding hands. Their daddies and Iruka had told them that they would be meeting the rest of their "family" tonight. They had to be extra special-good!

"I proudly introduce," Sasuke said, his normally dark and emotionless eyes shining brightly, "My son, Kiba Uchiha," ruffling his hair affectionately, "And Iruka's son, Naruto Hatake." He rubbed Naruto's head as well.

"Hey!" Kakashi exclaimed, "He's mine too!"

Iruka chuckled and kissed the man's cheek. "Children can't have children, Love," he said; everyone laughed at Kakashi's pout.

"Everyone picks on poor ol' Kakashi," the masked man pouted some more. He crossed his arms over his chest childishly.

Naruto released Kiba's hand and pounced in his father's lap. "I don't pick on you, Daddy!" he exclaimed. Kiba follwed and jumped in his lap too. "I don't either Naruto's daddy!"

And that was all the Uchiha Clan needed to accept Naruto and Kiba into the family...

**x x x x **

Sasuke looked around. His brother and Shino Aburame were not here yet. He would have been worried, but he knew that either man was fully capable of taking care of himself. They were traveling together because they had become friends over their many years of knowing each other. And neither of them knew that Sasuke, the good friend and brother that he was, had found their marked ones. The lucky bastards were going to have the best Christmas ever because of him.

"Well everyone," Sasuke said, "We are waiting on two more guests, but they should have been on time. Please, go to the dining room and eat the meal Iruka has so wonderfully prepared for us. We shall introduce ourselves formally when the last two people arrive." Some of the clan was new and had not been properly introduced to everyone.

About an hour later, everyone was happily eating their food and listening to Naruto and Kiba loudly tell of their adventures in the treehouse that their daddies built for them in the tree between their houses. They hadn't been surprised at all by how quickly the treehouse was built because, well, their daddies could do anything in their opinion. In middle of one of their jungle adventure stories, the front door opened loudly and the wind that had been building up outside wooshed inside, bringing with it small fluries of snow. The people at the dining room table who had been in the clan longest rolled their eyes at the antics; Sasuke's older brother just _had_ to make an entrance...

Sasuke stood from his place at the head of the table and disappeared around a corner to get to the living door. "Do you like bringing the weather into my house?" his deep voice questioned with only a _slight_ trace of amusement; you had to be listening to hear it, or know the real Sasuke. The Uchiha's were family oriented, meaning that even if Itachi had brought a cyclone into the house, Sasuke's joy at having the rest of his family with him overrode his anger at his destroyed house. Family was the most important thing in their lives, not just the brothers for themselves, but for their entire clan. They were the last two Uchiha and it had taken many long years to rebuild their family, and the people gathered in the house didn't need the name Uchiha to be part of the Uchiha family, they just were.

"You know me Little Brother," a slightly lighter voice replied, "If I can't mess up your house, then what is the pointing of coming? And I brought the bug with me as well."

Sasuke came back around the corner, but his head was turned toward the two men following behind him. One of the men looked like Sasuke but he had longer raven hair pulled into a low pony-tail with dark tresses framing his pale face. He had odd lines beneath his equally odd colored eyes, with them he looked exotic and mysterious. He had a wonderful smile on his face and a large overcoat on that seemed to swallow him whole. Naruto and Kiba thought he was really pretty.

Now for the other guest...

"Aaahhhh!" Kiba and Naruto yelled. "It's a alien!" they both yelled while pointing at one Shino Aburame...

Kakashi and Iruka would have sweatdropped if this were an anime, but it's not. ;D

Shino stood next to Itachi, whom he was taller then (Sasuke was too by the way. The younger Uchiha had gotten the taller family genes from their father while Itachi had gotten the shorter genes from their mother.), wearing a raincoat. At least, it looked like a raincoat. It had a giant hood that shadowed the man's face but didn't hide his incredibly dark sunglasses. It was an odd greenish grey color and looked like some weird plasticky-cottony material (according to Naruto and Kiba). His arms were hidden but seemed to be hanging by his sides, and he wasn't smiling like his long-haired friend. He certainly did look _otherworldly_.

Itachi and Shino both looked at the young children in surprise. Shino's mouth fell open; his mark...

"Why, Little Brother... Who ever might these adorable children belong to? What are their names? Who are they?"

Sasuke smirked. He left his brother and gaping Shino to stand behind Kiba and Naruto's chairs. He placed a hand on Naruto's bright blonde head. "This is Kakashi and Iruka's new son, Naruto," he said, "And this," he continued, placing his hand atop Kiba's head, "Is your nephew... Kiba." He gave Shino a smile (and yes, it was a real smile. Shino deserved to have finally found his marked one. Sasuke was just really happy that he'd been able to help. However... He and Shino may have been good friends, and he would trust Shino with his life any day of the week, but Kiba was a different matter. Since Kiba was so young, Shino wouldn't feel anything but a simple protectiveness for the tiny brunette. He would _love_ him, yes, but not in any way more than simply wanting Kiba to be happy and healthy. It wouldn't be until the small boy was no longer a boy that Shino may feel the full effects of a marked one's presence. This was when Shino would need to watch himself because Sasuke didn't want to have to kill a member of his family for hurting his son. And he would, too. If he ever found out that _anyone_ hurt his son, they would die- no questions asked. He highly doubted that Shino would ever hurt Kiba anyways. For their kind, a marked one was the other half of their soul; it was their missing link. A marked one was their way of feeling complete and whole; it was their only reason for living. Hurting the one that bore your mark meant death, pure and simple. Should someone ever hurt your marked one, they would heal, but for you to do it... There is no way of healing a wound when the other half of your soul is the one who inflicted it; death would be a mercy to the great pain of harming your own soul.). "I believe I know who shares these markings," he directed at Shino knowingly.

Sasuke motioned for Shino to come closer; the hooded man did so wobbly. Shino had never seen anything in his life more wonderful or beautiful then the small child he got closer and closer to. He imagined the day he would find his marked multiple times. He'd seen a lovely woman in his head... Or a handsome man... He'd seen royalty and poverty; dark-skinned and pale-skinned... He'd always imagined the most beautiful people to share his mark... Kiba exceeded all of them. Was this really happening? Was he really seeing his marked one? Were they really so close? He couldn't be dreaming or else he would die; this was too real...

Kiba looked up at the alien curiously. He'd never met an alien before. "Where are your ant tennays? Aliens have ant tennays!"

"Kiba," Sasuke said, "This isn't an alien. This is my good friend Shino. He wants to show you something." He gave the man a look that said, 'Show him.'

Not needing to be told what to do, Shino pulled his hood down and removed his sunglasses to reveal an incredbily handsome face with deep brown eyes (almost black). Then he shrugged off his thick jacket and surprised everyone because he was wearing a thin black T-shirt despite the snow outside. He then held up his arms, and on each one about halfway between his wrist and his elbow, on the bottom side, were two triangular markings that were identical to the ones that Kiba bore on his face.

The tiny brunette boy made an odd exclamation between a yell of joy and a gasp. "Daddy look!" he exclaimed, smiling brightly up and Sasuke, "He has red things like me!" He then reached up his tiny hands up and placed one on each of Shino's marks.

Shino was instantly warmed to his core. He felt like he would never frown or feel pain again. His chest was suddenly heavy with an immense feeling of happiness that he was sure would cause his heart to burst... He did something he couldn't remember doing in quite a while... He smiled, brightly.

Everyone burst into applause.

Kiba giggled. "That tickles," he said, removing one of his hands to touch one of his own marks. Shino laughed; no one had ever heard him laugh before. It was a nice, deep sound.

Iruka teared up. It was so cute... He remembered when he first met Kakashi. He recalled finding the tall man handsome and mysterious. He had never met an immortal before and had only heard horror stories from his parents, but he couldn't think of any of those aweful stories when he saw the grey-haired man. This stranger with mismatched eyes and a scar going down his face... With pale skin and spiky hair..

He had been seventeen when he first saw Kakashi; the man didn't wear a mask then, which is how Iruka knew what he was. He had a mark on on his face, right next to his lips. It would have been ugly on anyone else, but Iruka found it incredibly attractive... especially since he had one identical to it except his was on his hip, where his leg met his waist. It was a dark blue color and shaped like lightning. He hadn't even said one word to the man before he approached him and lightly touched the mark. The look that had gone through those mis-matched eyes was one of pure bliss, just like Shino. The man had crushed Iruka against his chest and kissed him.

***sorry! you don't need to read this! it's just me thinking... K= 287; I= 90something; S=300something... 287-70= 217 and then 217-8=209, so Kakashi was about 211 when he and Iruka met... and i'm typing it so i wont forget... ^^* and now back to the story:**

There are some things that must be known about immortals. They age slowly; it's actually rather complicated and varies amongst them. Kakashi appeared no older then thirty when he was actually about 210 years old. When an immortal finds their marked one, then they stop aging; they become fully immortal. It is only after their marked one accepts them that they are _both_ immortal, and then they both stop aging. An immortal can only ever love one person, and that person is their marked one. However, it doesn't go both ways. A marked one can chose to love whomever they want; choosing someone else over their immortal would mean living an average lifespan for them while it meant an excruciating death for the immortal. There are ways to take a marked one's acceptance, but they are painful; this is normally done by immortals who are desperate for their immortality.

Iruka would have gladly accepted Kakashi with that one kiss, but the man had refused to allow that. He wanted Iruka, who was still young, to remain human a while longer, to grow older and smarter. He told Iruka over and over again that he wanted to make sure Iruka wouldn't find anyone else; although it would kill Kakashi, he wanted to give Iruka the choice and he believed that if Iruka accepted him so easily then he was rushing into it because he was young and hormonal. When Iruka turned twenty-five, eight years after their first meeting, and he had still not chosen any other person to be with, Kakashi deemed him okay to decide. The usually shy and timid young man had pounced on Kakashi with a vigor. They married (immortal style) and disappeared for year, before Kakashi introduced Iruka to Sasuke and Itachi and then the brunette was officially part of the Uchiha Clan. **Would anyone like a one-shot of Kakashi and Iruka's meeting and acceptance? Cuz I'd be willing to write one if you'd be willing to read it... ??? Just let me know! :D**

And now back to the present. Kakashi put an arm around Iruka's shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Brother," Sasuke said, walking back to Itachi. "There's one more person I'd like to introduce you to." He put an arm around his brother's shoulders and walked him to another person at the table; it was the kid with purple lipstick on his face! But it wasn't lipstick at all, it was his mark... One that Itachi bore as well... "Itachi, this is Kankuro."

Kankuro wasn't that much of a kid; he was fifteen, going on sixteen. His family was an odd one... His brother Gaara, he, and his sister Temari were all marked. It was rare that all the children in a family would be marked. They were abandoned by their mother after Gaara was born, and then their father died shortly after. They had been taken in by Gai, who introduced them to Sasuke alone because Itachi traveled a lot and wasn't anywhere near them at the time. It had been shortly after last Christmas, so Itachi hadn't had the privilege of meeting the siblings. And his little brother hadn't found it important enough to tell him that one of them was his! How mean!

Itachi stared at Kankuro; he couldn't help it! He was older then his brother and had been searching far longer then he had... Far longer than any of them... To finally see his mark on someone else... He turned towards Sasuke and popped him on the arm. "You ass!" he exclaimed. "If I learn that you have known where he was for anything longer then a week..." he practically growled.

Kiba and Naruto gasped. "You said a no-no word!" they both exclaimed; everyone laughed, and dinner continued.

_After dinner... Around the Christmas tree..._

Naruto and Kiba were having fun wrapping Shino like a present, covering him with bows from the presents too, when the peanut kid was pushed towards them by the girl with the giant fan.

The two boys stopped their wrapping and looked at the peanut kid curiously; he was holding a stuffed panda he'd just gotten tightly in his arms, and he looked back at the school as if he was scared of them. She smiled at him and nodded her head at Kiba and Naruto.

Naruto looked at the girl too, his head cocked to the side. He then smiled brightly and grabbed the boy's hand. The red head looked at him, surprised. "I'm Naruto!" the blonde exclaimed. "You're going to be my friend!"

The little red head looked confused for a second before he smiled to, but it was tiny, like he wasn't used to doing it. "I'm Gaara," he said in a soft voice.

"Hi! This is Kiba!" And then the three of them proceeded to cover Shino in paper and bows.

Sasuke, Iruka, and Kakashi were all incredibly proud of Naruto and Kiba. Gaara had been quiet and lonely everytime they had ever seen him. It was heart-warming that Naruto and Kiba would accept him so easily, but then they were used to not being accepted so they wouldn't want to treat someone else like that.

Gai was happy that Gaara was making friends, as was his pupil Lee whom had been helping him take care of the young red head and his family.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, along with Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara, were all laughing at Shino and his tiny captors. Sakura and Ino even helped with some of the bows.

Neji Hyuuga simply sat on a couch with his arms crossed, listening to everything that was going on. He sat with his eyes closed lightly, next to his cousin Hinata who was giggling at the children.

Temari was sitting next to Iruka who was sitting next to Kakashi who was trying to put a bow on Sasuke's head.

Kankuro watched Itachi stand from his seat next to Shino and walk towards the bathroom. He waited a bit before heading in the same direction. When he found the older man he was washing his hands.

"Hello, Kankuro," Itachi said, drying his hands and turning towards the teenager. "Do you need something?"

"You have my mark? I want to see it," the teen replied, leaning against the door frame.

Itachi laughed. "No, silly boy, _you_ have _my_ mark," he said. "And I don't have to show you, you're just a kid."

"Oh," Kankuro smirked, "So it's in one of those places huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your mark... It's in a special place? Show me."

"Are you bossing me around? You little punk..."

Kankuro got closer. "Come on," he said, "It's not fair that you can see mine but I can't see yours." He grabbed one Itachi's hands and placed it against his marked cheek. "Please show me? Please?"

Itachi shook his head in a lame attempt to gain control of the situation. He would _not_ let a teenager, a _boy_, get fresh with him or boss him around. He was so adorable... No! He was what, twelve? "How old are you?" he asked as a distraction.

Kankuro rolled his dark eyes. "Fifteen, sixteen in a few weeks. And, I'll probably grow taller than you... You're incredibly feminine."

Itachi glared at him and pulled his hand away from the warm face. "I believe I'm insulted," he declared.

Kankuro chuckled. "Don't be," he replied, "I think you're beautiful... Now, show me your mark," he ordered. "No, show me _our_ mark..."

Itachi felt something shoot through him. 'Our mark'? Okay, was Kankuro really only fifteen? He talked like a wise old man. What he said was deep. It _was_ their mark, and if anyone had a right to see it on Itachi it was definitely Kankuro... But still, he was just a teenager and a young one at that! He couldn't even drive a car... One glimpse wouldn't hurt right?

After a little battle in his head, Itachi finally caved. "Fine, but no touching. You're not a kid, especially if you're so serious about this, and I refuse to let a fifteen year old carry me away. Understand?"

Kankuro nodded eagerly. "No touching. Got it."

Itachi sighed. He felt like one of Kakashi's perverted book characters, like when a student hits on the teacher and takes control of them... Well, Itachi felt like the helpless teacher and Kankuro was the hormonal teenager. Sasuke could be the principal who could fire the teacher for being with the student, except Sasuke wouldn't fire him, he would be disappointed in his older brother, and that would be worse then getting fired. But, Itachi and Kankuro weren't going to do anything! Itachi was just showing Kankuro what he deserved to see! Yeah, so he wasn't at fault!

Feeling a little better, Itachi removed his shirt and turned so his back was facing Kankuro (who was practically swimming in his own drool because of the porcelain pale back that looked satiny smooth. Damn his teenage hormones); there was no mark. Then, Kankuro's attention was drawn to the bottom of Itachi's back where, rising just a little above the hem of his black pants, some purple could be seen.

"Can you see it?" Itachi questioned.

Kankuro swallowed the drool in his mouth. "See what?" he dishonestly replied. Maybe if he 'couldn't' see it, then Itachi would show some more.

And he was right; Itachi hooked a finger on each side of his pants and pulled them down ever so slighty. If he pulled them down too much, his entire ass would be showing and he didn't want that to happen; not at all! It was weird enough showing Kankuro this much of his backside; he wasn't one to blush, but his face was flaming as he actually felt Kankuro's gaze. No one besides his mother and Sasuke had ever seen his mark, and Sasuke had only seen it whenever they went to a hotspring (which was a tradition). He wasn't very comfortable with the fact that he was doing something so intimate with a teenager, but they shared the mark so he would have felt worse if he'd kept denying to show it.

"What about now?"

Kankuro kept his hands to himself, but he was estatic! He liked what little of the purple markings he could see on Itachi's pale skin. He couldn't wait till Itachi deemed him old enough to actually be with. "Wow..." was his only reply. "Thank you," he said as Itachi fixed his pants and turned back around. "One day, when my age doesn't bother you, I'll show you how I really feel about it..." He smiled and handed Itachi his shirt. "Merry Christmas," he added with a smile as he turned and left.

Thus, a few minutes later, Iruka announced that it was bed time so everyone needed to go to their rooms. In the morning, they would eat a wonderful breakfast and then head back to their respective homes until the next family meeting.

Iruka followed behind Kakashi as he carried a sleepy Naruto to his room. When they reached the bright place, Kakashi laid the boy down on his bed and went to get his pajamas from the dresser.

"Did you have fun, Naruto?" Iruka questioned, removing the tiny shoes from the blonde's feet.

"It was awesome!" was the excited yet sleepy reply.

Iruka laughed and laid Naruto's pajamas (that Kakashi had handed him) next to the boy on the bed. He then began to help the boy undress... Which he normally didn't do, but A: the boy was exhausted, and B: he and Kakashi had decided that they would see Naruto's mark and hopefully recognize it.

With a little anxiety, Iruka pulled the blonde's sweater over his head and then removed his under shirt. He then gasped at the mark he saw around the blonde's belly buttton; he knew that mark!

"Kakashi!" he exclaimed, looking at the grey-haired man.

"I know," the man replied, looking just as surprised. "I need to tell him..."

Iruka nodded and watched as Kakashi walked out of the room, most likely to the nearest phone.

Kakashi dialed the familiar number of his next door neighbor, who picked up after the first ring.

_"Yes, Kakashi, what is it? We just parted ways a few moments ago..."_

"It's Naruto's mark," the masked man replied, "We've seen it."

_"And? Whose is it?"_

"Yours..."

****

**SasunaruTLA:** and there you go! Its really long! And by the way! the next chapter will be a few years later! Because Naruto and Kiba will be seventeen i believe... this is where the good juicy stuff begins! And be on the lookout for a blank immortal... And lemons... Or at least oranges! Some keylime pie! LOL! And should I throw in some mpreg somewhere? Just wondering! Tell me what you think! XD

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**XD ^^ :D**_

_**DO IT!!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_"__Sasuke..."_

The pale Uchiha whirled around but saw no one. He turned in every direction but he was all alone.

_"Sasuke..."_

He continued turning. It was that voice. The voice which had been calling to him for a few hundred years. It was soft and warm; it enveloped him in a feeling of contentment, like he would never be troubled again. He had heard it so many times in his dreams, had followed it some many times only to find himself alone: always alone. He chased after his soul every night only to have his dreams be crushed with darkness.

_"Sasuke..."_

This dream was different though. This time, he knew that voice. He knew who was saying his name so beautifully. He knew where his soul was. He wasn't surrounded by darkness anymore. In this dream it was bright and warm. He didn't shiver, and he felt no loneliness.

He kept turning and walking: searching. He would never have to search again.

_"Sasuke... Over here, Sasuke..."_

Sasuke turned once more, and there it was. His soul, his heart... He was standing a short distance away and smiling softly at him. His big blue eyes were sparkling and surely no ocean could ever look as spectacular. His bright blonde hair shined and waved slightly in the smallest of breezes, surely silk could not appear so soft. His tan skin looked soft and inviting, surely the clearest glass could not look so smooth. And his smile, the most beautiful in all the world, was full of feeling; it wasn't one of his biggest smiles, but it certainly meant a lot. It held love, warmth, acceptance, knowing... It was filled with everything that Sasuke had always wanted to see looking at him and surely the sun couldn't be as warm or as important as that smile was...

_"You found me Sasuke..."_

There was the smile. The smile that Sasuke had always wanted to see. It was one of utter happiness; it said everything that words could not. It was even better then the other smile that Sasuke loved. 'You found me'... Yes, he had found him. As long as he lived, nothing would ever take that smile away.

"Little brother!"

The smiling beauty pouted and began to fade away.

Sasuke desperately reached his arms out in attempt to grab his fading heart. 'Don't go!' he wanted to scream.

"Little brother! Wake up!"

Sasuke jumped out of his bed so fast that before Itachi could even move (or blink for that matter), he had his big brother pinned against the wall. "What?" the youngest Uchiha growled.

Itachi laughed. "Did I interrupt another one of your sex dreams?"

Sasuke sighed and popped his brother on the head before releasing his grip on the man. "I do not have sex dreams," he replied, running a hand through his sleep mussed hair. "And I still do not know why you must stay with me. You have your own place to stay, do you not?" He walked to his bed and began to make it, very neatly of course.

Itachi plopped down onto the freshly made bed. "I do have my own house," he replied. "But what kind of brother would I be if I didn't bother the hell out of you?" He smiled.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Oh, really? You are just staying with me to be annoying? I thought it was because Gaara is staying at the Hatake house because he wishes to go the public school with Naruto, and Kankuro (who is coming back from his schooling around the globe) adores his baby brother and will undoubtedly stop by here for a few days before going to his sister. But, you are saying that Kankuro has nothing to do with your staying here... Correct?"

"Kankuro?" Itachi repeated, "I never even thought of him." He said it in a matter-of-fact way.

Sasuke smirked. "Okay Itachi, if you say so."

"I do!" Itachi exclaimed.

Sasuke chuckled. His brother couldn't lie to him. He knew that Kankuro was _exactly_ why he was staying with Sasuke. The young man had been gone for five years, traveling all over the world for school. He didn't have to leave for so long, but he said he was going to do it for Itachi. When he left he was still shorter then Itachi and looked younger than him. He said he would go out and come back in Itachi's favor. In short, he left and no one had seen him since. Itachi acted like he didn't even notice, but it only made it that much more obvious.

Sasuke pushed his brother off of the bed and straightened out the wrinkles. "Why don't you go over to Iruka's house? I believe Gaara might have said something about a certain visitor..."

Itachi cleared his throat. "I certainly hate to bother Sasuke," he said calmly, "So I guess I shall go see what Iruka and Kakashi are up to."

Sasuke shook his head as his brother disappeared. He had no idea why Itachi couldn't just openly like Kankuro, they were marked together after all... But then again, he did kind of understand. He didn't openly speak of Naruto or anything like that, but he and the blonde were different...

Naruto didn't know that he shared a mark with Sasuke.

Iruka and Kakashi had asked him the night they'd found out that they were marked together if they should tell Naruto soon; Sasuke had told them no. They were surprised, but Sasuke had his reasons.

You see, an immortal _has_ to love their marked one; they _can_ only love their marked one. But a human partner didn't have to love their immortal half. The mark a human bore only meant that some immortal somewhere loved them; it didn't gaurantee that they would love their immortal. Sasuke, although it pained him, wanted to give Naruto the option of loving someone else. He knew that if Naruto knew they shared a mark, then Naruto would be with him out of obligation especially since not accepting Sasuke meant the youngest Uchiha would die. He didn't want Naruto to be with him if he did not love him.

So his reasoning was this: by not telling Naruto they shared a mark, then Naruto could possibly fall for Sasuke without knowing, if that happened then finding out that they shared a mark wouldn't matter at all. But if he told Naruto, then Naruto would be with him regardless of his feelings... And Sasuke was sure that having Naruto be with him out of obligation would be worse then dying.

He had refused to allow anyone to share his mark with Naruto: Kiba, Iruka, Kakashi, anyone who talked to Naruto; Sasuke refused to allow them to tell Naruto who he shared a mark with.

He walked to the window in his room that gave him the perfect view of Kakashi and Iruka's backyard. Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Iruka, Kakashi, and now Itachi, were all out around the pool.

Sasuke didn't swim, so he was content to watch from a distance...

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**XD ^^ :D**_

_**DO IT!**_

_**Please of course! ^^**_

And just so you know... I don't think any stories will be updated until that certain story is finished! I'll post one-shots and stuff to keep you occupied, but until a story is finished then no more updates for it! ^^ which includes this one and all of them!


End file.
